But I'm not Alice and this isn't Wonderland!
by TheNewMammal
Summary: Falling down strange holes and meeting a talking rabbit? Yeah, that's not normal! Someone please explain to me what's happening. BunnymundxOC


**Wow! So hey, this is my my first movie fan fiction! Also I'm not sure where I'm going with it to be honest. When it first popped in my head I wanted to do a one shot, but I also wanted a story. So I might just do a super short story, like only 10,000 words or so. Anyway! I hope we all get what we want from this story. ^_^ It's going to be a BunnymundxOC**

* * *

"I'm not going to argue with you again, you have to take your brother easter egg hunting! That's final." My mother pursed her lips and placed her hands upon hips, letting me know the conversation truly was finished.

I opened my mouth, but my mother beat me to it, "No! I said end of discussion young lady! Now go! You'll both have fun. Goodbye." She waved her hand, shooing me out of her presence.  
I rolled my eyes and mumbled under my breath about how easter egg hunting wasn't even fun with the little brat because he just whined the whole time.

"I heard that! Now get out of here!"

"SUPER SONIC HEARING!" I roared back at my mother slamming the door behind myself.

My little brother was standing near my bike, with his bike and basket, he didn't even have his helmet on yet.

"Duncan! You can put it on yourself you know." I groaned walking over to the 8 year old and taking his helmet from him.  
His eyes went wide and sorrowful, I felt an instant pang of guilt. I was 12 years older than him after all, there was no reason for me to be getting this worked up.

"Aw, I'm sorry munchkin." I placed the helmet on his head, strapping the pieces together under his chin. "I didn't mean to get so upset..."

"It's okay Arley!" Duncan immediately grinned with a lisp, showing both is front teeth missing.

"I know easter is your favorite cause you're named Arley, Arley!" He giggled.

I flicked his helmet, "Shut up gappy mcbooger brain."

My family and well, most people who knew me well had a tendency to tease me about easter because of my name. Arley literally means 'from the rabbit's meadow', so my whole life people have assumed I love everything associated with rabbits, which means – easter _obviously_ must be my favorite holiday.

I rolled my eyes, unfortunately easter was my favorite holiday. But hey, that doesn't mean I loved receiving rabbit themed crap every freaking year of my life for my birthday! I just loved easter because of how it was so colorful, cheerful, and how it had to do with spring. I'm probably also the only 20 year old who passionately believes in the easter bunny, but won't admit it to give my friends and family the satisfaction. I sighed and smiled.

"Well shark bait, let's get going to the park! I'm sure your friends will have already started gathering all the great eggs by now!"

Duncan looked extremely upset, "No, no way! Let's go!"

I pulled a face, "Well hurry up and get riding then!"  
He immediately hoped onto his bike and started peddling as fast as he could off to the park, I laughed and went after him on mine as well, it only taking a few long pumps to catch up.

It took less than three minutes to reach the park, which was actually more of just a greenbelt with a swing set. I saw Duncan jump off his bike letting in fall into the grass, the wheels still moving, not even bothering to take off his helmet he screamed hello to his friends.

I pressed my brakes, got off my bike and gently laid it against the bench, then ran to catch up with Duncan.

"Duncan! Where did you go?" I called, he was the one with the basket.

I saw a bunch of his friends run by laughing, but didn't spot my brother among them.

I frowned, this was stupid I couldn't look for eggs without the basket. Ever since I had turned 18, my mom had made me start sharing a basket with him.

"Duncan!" I yelled again, pushing through a bush spotting a few beautifully colored eggs. I picked them up, wrapping them in my shirt and continued traipsing through the grass.

Where the hell was my brother? "Duncan, seriously this isn't funny anymore! Come out no-"

"BOO!"

I screamed and dropped the eggs, turning immediately to glare at the little brat of my brother who was giggling his ass off.

"DUNCAN!" I grabbed the basket from him while he grinned, giggling away.

"I'm going hunting by myself now!" I bent down and picked up the eggs I previously dropped and placed them in the basket.

Duncan stopped laughing, "No! I want look with you! I'm sorry Arley! Please!" his eyes went wide and pleading.

I sighed, "Fine, only cause you're cute and I'm legally obligated to be nice to you."

He smiled and ran off to collect more eggs.

I shook my head and went a different way, taking my time to enjoy to nature. The beautiful flowers and trees, the green, green grass. I continued looking for eggs, and spotted one tucked away behind a thick bush near a tall tree. I set the basket down and pushed into the bush, trying to reach the egg.

I stretched my fingers out as far as they would go but couldn't reach. I frowned, so I decided to walk around to the other end to see if I could get it from that angle.

I maneuvered myself around the tree and found a huge gaping hole between the tree and egg. My breathe caught in my chest for a second, but the determined egg hunter I was I decided to try and reach out and grab the egg.

I held onto the trunk of the tree and placed my foot on the edge of the hole, stretching out my hand to grab the easter egg. I wasn't exactly sure what happened, but next thing I knew was, I no longer was holding onto the tree, I had the egg in hand, and I was screaming as I was falling down the hole.

* * *

**So? What do you think so far? I know, I know. Not really much of anything, haha. Well hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. ^^ Review please!**


End file.
